1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention disclosed herein is directed to vehicle mount assemblies for observation equipment.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Observation equipment, especially heavy precision types, generally require a steady base from which to be used. Such equipment is usually mounted on a stationary base such as a tripod which then must be disassembled so that individual pieces may be transported to another desired location. The time involved for such a procedure can be cumbersome and complicated. Most vehicles are not designed with mounts provided for particular equipment to be used so that a retrofit is required which again requires time and may be complicated.